the_kratt_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mom of a Croc
Mom of a Croc is a Wild Kratts episode teaching the importance of heat in the life cycle of the croc and that heat can even move from one object to another by a process called conduction. Official Synopsis Chris and Martin are determined to prove to Aviva that there’s more to crocodiles than their reputation as scary brutes. They use an egg disguise, created by the young inventor, to infiltrate a crocodile nest for an insider’s look at the challenging journey of the infant crocs. Wild Kratts Season 1 Episodes . Retrieved 29 Nov 2014 Episode Summary Martin and Chris feed several American Alligators of different ages. The transition to the animated portion of the episode is, "Imagine meeting a completely different side to a crocodile, a side that is dedicated, protective, and maybe even caring. Then we’d be able to appreciate what these creatures are really all about." Chris and Martin are watching a female Nile Crocodile laying eggs in the African Savannah as part of “Operation Crocodile Nest.” Back at the Tortuga, Aviva feels that her dislike of crocodiles cannot be changed, as they are, “Just big creepy reptiles.” Martin and Chris use the miniaturizer and a disguise sent by Jimmy and Aviva to disguise themselves as crocodile eggs. Martin names the crocodile “Crocodila.” After Crocodila lays a clutch of 57 eggs, the Kratt Brothers jump into her nest. They notice how much cooler it is in the nest than outside, and how Crocodila opens her mouth to cool herself down. They worry when Crocodila disappears and a Nile Monitor tries to eat some of the eggs, and takes Fred, as Martin named one of the eggs. Crocodila shows back up and scares the monitor away. Martin rescues Fred and brings it back to the nest while Chris distracts her. Chris decides to stay outside with Crocodila to find out more about what being a crocodile mother is all about while Martin stays in the nest. Aviva is still skeptical of crocodiles’ protectiveness, but Koki explains how and why crocodile mothers need to protect their nests based on her research. Many days pass. Crocodila doesn’t appear to do much during this time, including eat. After hearing how crocodile mothers don’t eat for months, Jimmy teleports the brothers some sandwiches, which land on top of them. Crocodila goes for a swim to cool down but inadvertently gets surrounded by hippos, which she escapes by swimming. Aviva, in awe of hippos because they can “stand up to crocs,” decides to make a new hippo-based invention (the Hippo-Sub). Martin finds out that all of the crocodile eggs are females, and realizes that the temperature is controlling the gender of the eggs. He then renames all of the eggs. The ceiling begins collapsing and Martin tells Chris that there’s another egg thief. However, some smaller rounder eggs begin dropping in instead. Martin climbs out and sees an African Softshell Turtle laying eggs, realizing that this is so her eggs will be protected. Crocodila begins chasing the turtle, who leaves. Aviva begins working on the Hippo-Sub, despite Koki’s discouraging her. The eggs begin hatching and calling to their mother, but are buried under the sand. Aviva finally begins to think that the hatchlings are kind of cute and admits she might have been wrong when Crocodila begins excavating them. When Crocodila begins gulping up her hatchlings, Aviva assumes that she’s eating them and gets very worried again, but Chris shows her that Crocodila is just picking them up to carry them to safety. Martin accidentally gets picked up too, and finds it “comfy.” Twenty of the hatchlings at a time are carried to the nursery pool. While this is happening, the monitor lizard shows up again. Aviva urges the brothers to fill in for Crocodila. They worry that they don’t have Creature Power Discs for crocodiles, but find out that Gharial discs work well enough. They protect the hatchlings from several predators, but their powers don’t last for very long. Crocodila thinks that the brothers are predators and tries to protect the hatchlings. However, Aviva shows up with the Hippo-Sub and rescues them. The animated episode concludes with the crew resting on the Hippo-Sub. Aviva loves crocodiles now. Martin is in a dragonfly power suit teaching the young crocodiles how to catch food and Chris joins him. The brothers de-animate themselves and listen to a baby alligator calling. They then show a ball python and explain her parental duties. They put some python eggs in an incubator. Later they watch the eggs hatch. "Mom of a Croc". Wild Kratts. PBS. Season One. Episode One. December 31, 2010 List of Species Seen American Alligator Dragonfly Ball Python Nile Crocodile (Animated) Marabou Stork (Animated) Hippopotamus (Animated) Nile Monitor (Animated) African Softshell Turtle (Animated) Honey Badger (Animated) Gharial (Mentioned) Baboon (Mentioned) References Category:Wild Kratts Episode